Azuis como cristal
by Grace Black
Summary: Luna sempre o fascinara de uma forma diferente. Sua sinceridade desconcertante tinha o dom de fazer as pessoas pensarem em suas ações, de modo que com certeza ela seria uma ótima companhia para o baile de natal de Slugorn. *péssima para resumos*


**Título**: Azuis como Cristal

**Autor** Grace Black

**Categori**a: Frindes/Romance, Hogwarts HP&EP, Missing Scene

**Advertências**: Harry/Luna, spoiller HP6, Missing Scene

**Classificação**: PG- 13

**Capítulos**: One-shot

**Completa**: [X] Yes

**Resumo**: Luna sempre o fascinara de uma forma diferente. Sua sinceridade desconcertante tinha o dom de fazer as pessoas pensarem em suas ações, de modo que com certeza ela seria uma ótima companhia para o baile de natal de Slugorn. *péssima para resumos*

_Azuis como Cristal_

"__ Você gostaria de ir comigo à festa de Slughorn hoje a noite ?_

_As palavras escaparam da boca de Harry antes que pudesse contê-las; ouviu-as como se um desconhecido as falasse._

_Luna virou aqueles seus olhos saltados para ele, surpresa._

__ A festa de Slughorn? Com você?_

__ É. Ele pediu para levarmos convidado, então achei que você talvez . . . quero dizer. . .- Ele queria deixar suas intenções perfeitamente claras. - Quero dizer, como amigos, sabe. Mas se você não quiser. . ._

_Ele já estava desejando que ela não quisesse._

__ Ah, não, adoraria ir com você como amiga! – respondeu Luna, sorrindo como ele jamais à vira fazer. - Ninguém nunca me convidou para uma festa antes, como amiga! Foi por isso que você tingiu a sobrancelha, para a festa? Devo tingir a minha também?" HP&EP pág 244_

Verdade seja dita, Harry nem sequer pensou no que estava fazendo ao convidar Luna para aquele baile. Mas ele precisava de um par para fugir de todas aquelas garotas interessadas nele, e Luna sempre fora uma pessoa extraordinária aos seus olhos. Sua sinceridade e seu "extravagante" gosto por coisas pouco conhecidas lhe chamavam a atenção para a peça rara que ela era. Sabia exatamente o que toda a escola estaria comentando sobre seu súbito convite a Luna, ainda mais que Pirraça lhe fizera o favor de sair berrando em todos os corredores quem era o par de Harry para a Festa de Slughorn, mas isso não tinha importância, a muito ele já aprendera a ignorar os olhares curiosos dos demais alunos que o encaravam pelos corredores.

Seu pensamento se voltou mais uma vez para Ginny como ocorria com mais freqüência do que ele gostaria, de modo que começou a imaginar o quanto gostaria de levar ela na festa de Slughorn, mas Ginny ainda estava com Dino e como uma das preferidas do clube do Slug, certamente ela estaria lá com o namorado. Então tudo o que ele precisaria fazer durante a festa era ficar longe dela e de Dino para não ficar tentado a dar alguns socos no colega de quarto e pegá-la para si. Mas não importava, ele iria com Luna, e tentaria ao menos aproveitar a festa.

*****

"_(...)Ela estava usando vestes prateadas com estrelas que atraíram risinhos das outras, mas, afora isso, estava bem bonita(...)" HP&EP pág 246_

Harry nunca parara para reparar em Luna, mas olhando todo o conjunto ela era bonita a seu modo. Os olhos grandes e azuis figuravam brilhantes no rosto branco e delicado, seus cílios eram compridos e emolduravam seus olhos de uma forma quase hipnótica. Tinha estatura média, quase uma cabeça menor que ele. Era magra, mas não esquelética, parecia ter as curvas no lugar certo e da proporção certa, era apenas camuflada pelo uniforme e pelas roupas pouco convencionais que costumava usar. Ela era bonita, mas sua excentricidade desviava os olhos de qualquer um que quisesse realizar uma observação mais profunda. No ano anterior ela tinha demonstrado uma clara paixonite por Ronny, se ele tivesse aproveitado o momento...mas enfim, era o Ronny e ele não enxergaria nada além da Mione, o que torna ele e Lilá um casal totalmente bizarro.

Foram andando pelos corredores até a sala de Slughorn, e ao longo do caminho conversavam as trivialidades em que Luna costumava acreditar. Chegava a ser engraçado como ela defendia seus pontos de vista sobre conspirações ministeriais e seres fantásticos. E à medida que andavam Harry tomava cada vez mais consciência de que Luna, à sua maneira, era uma das amigas preciosas que ele havia feito em Hogwarts, que sempre acreditara nele em qualquer circunstância, e que não o olhava diferente por ser o Harry Potter. Ele soube então que para ela seria sempre o Harry, independente de sua história de vida e dos seus problemas com Voldemort.

Ao chegarem à sala de Slugorn, ricamente decorada, Harry tomou conhecimento de mais uma coisa. Se não podia ter Ginny, Luna havia sido a escolha perfeita, assim ele não precisaria tentar socializar com nenhuma daquelas garotas que de repente o achavam tão interessante. Luna nunca o olharia como um pedaço de carne pronto para o abate. Ela ficaria ali ao seu lado, seria o apoio que ele precisava para enfrentar a maratona de apresentações que Slughorn estava disposto a lhe proporcionar.

*******

"_Mal ousando respirar, Harry continuou agachado vendo snape sair letamente da sala de aula. Com uma expressão insodavel, ele voltou à festa. Harry permaneceu ali, oculto pela capa com os pensamentos em disparada." HP&EP pág 254_

Os pensamentos de Harry ainda estavam em disparada pela conversa que ele havia ouvido entre Snape e Malfoy, e o que tudo aquilo poderia significar. Agora ele tinha certeza absoluta que Malfoy era um comensal e que estava aprontando alguma coisa. Nada o faria desacreditar daquilo. Lentamente ele saiu do corredor em que estava e voltou a passos lentos para a festa, alheio a tudo que o rodeava, entrou novamente na sala e se postou ao lado de Luna que estava conversando com algumas pessoas que ele não conhecia. Estavam falando sobre mais algum tipo de conspiração ministerial. Era típico de Luna acreditar e tais coisas talvez até inventadas pelo seu pai para fazer o Pasquin circular, já para ele, a única conspiração se devia ao que Malfoy e Snape estariam aprontando.

Despertou de seus devaneios quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e percebeu que Luna o estava chamando, aparentemente a festa estava chegando ao seu fim, muitos ali já estavam se retirando. Hermione já havia ido embora há séculos fugindo de seu par, e Ginny e Dino acabavam de sair.

_Você quer ir agora ou quer ficar mais Harry? – Luna perguntou olhando para ele com seus grandes olhos azuis curiosos pelo total alheamento de Harry para com o que o rodeava.

_ Não, não quero ficar. Vamos embora Luna, minha cabeça já está começando a doer de tanto pensar.

Assim, a pegou pela mão e se despediu com um aceno de cabeça de algumas pessoas conhecidas que estavam por perto. Quando chegaram aos corredores do castelo começaram a andar em direção as torres, e Harry nem sequer percebeu que suas mãos continuavam unidas enquanto andavam.

Assim que viraram para outro corredor, Harry sentiu um perfume que lhe era muito bem conhecido, um perfume floral de uma certa ruiva que povoava seus sonhos durante a noite. Acabaram de frente para Ginny e Dino em um confortável amasso em um canto mais escuro do corredor. O mostro no interior de Harry se contorceu de raiva ao ver Dino abraçado Ginny como se quisesse fundir-se a ela.

Antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Luna já havia aberto a boca e chamado à atenção do casal para eles _ Olá Ginny.

Dino se separou de Ginny com uma velocidade incrível, acho que ele ainda se lembrava da última vez que foram pegos por ele e Rony e de toda a confusão que se seguiu.

_ Festa agradável, foi o que achei. Você gostou Ginny? – Luna continuou.

_É, foi muito agradável Luna. – Ginny respondeu meio sem graça e meio divertida com a situação. Ela havia gostado que Harry tivesse convidado Luna, eles eram bons amigos. Mas vê-lo ali no corredor de mãos dadas com Luna surtiu um efeito estranho sobre ela.

Dino parecia sem graça enquanto Harry o encarava com um olhar meio assassino. Ginny estava tão a vontade, achando graça de Luna, que Harry nem sequer tentou olhar para ela com medo de se denunciar como o mostro ultra ciumento e possessivo que tentava tomar conta do seu ser.

_ Hum. . . vamos então Luna? – Harry chamou.

_Sim, boa noite Ginny.- Luna se despediu.

_ Boa noite para vocês também Luna. Tchau Harry. – dissse Ginny

_Até Ginny. – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu responder.

Harry e Luna continuaram a subir para a torre dela. Ele a levaria ate sua sala comunal, ou pelo menos até perto o suficiente. Mais de dois minutos de um silêncio incomodo se seguiu ate que Luna o quebrou.

_Você parece estar totalmente distante. Preocupado com alguma coisa Harry?

_É, minha cabeça anda muito cheia ultimamente Luna.- Harry respondeu se virando para encará–la.

_Talvez você esteja sendo atacado por alguns zonzóbulos. Eles embaralham as idéias, sabe. Ou então você deveria falar logo com a Ginny sobre o que você sente. Já vi como você olha para ela

Harry olhou para Luna totalmente espantado com aquele comentário. Não era possível que ele dava tanto na cara assim o fato de gostar de Ginny, era quase um milagre Rony não ter descoberto ainda. Se bem que Luna era bastante inteligente e observadora, enquanto Rony. . . . bom, deixa pra lá.

_Como assim Luna, Ginny é uma amiga, porque você acha que eu quero algo mais com ela? – Harry tentou desconversar.

_Não, eu sou sua amiga, Hermione é sua amiga e eu não vejo você olhando para nós como você olha para Ginny.

_Você está vendo coisas que não existem Luna.

_Nunca achei que você fosse o cético do grupo. Está posição sempre pertenceu à mente estreita da Granger.

_Não diga isso Luna. Enxergo todas vocês da mesma forma.

_Harry, além do que várias pessoas imaginam de mim, sou bastante inteligente e perspicaz. Você gosta dela mais do que uma amiga Harry e deveria falar para ela. Não é legal desperdiçar chances sabe. – Luna parou no corredor e disse o encarando profundamente nos olhos.

_Ela tem namorado Luna, e parece estar bem feliz com ele. Então enquanto ela estiver com o Dino, eu vou ficar na minha.

_Ah, viu? Não doeu admitir.

_Mas eu não admiti nada. Só disse que ela tem namorado e eu não vou provocar nenhum término, dizendo o que você acha que eu sinto por ela.

_Teimoso – ela disse balançando a cabeça em negativa – Você é muito teimoso Harry. Já disse que eu posso ser sua amiga, mas você olha diferente para Ginny, então você deveria agir. Os grifinórios não são conhecidos pela impulsividade? Diga pra ela.

_Luna, eu convidei você para a festa de Slughorn como uma amiga, porque iniciar um namoro é algo que eu não quero.

_Com certeza estou aqui como sua amiga Harry, mas se você tivesse convidado Ginny para ir com você como amiga, certamente você estaria no lugar do Dino naquele corredor lá atrás. A atenção que você dispensaria a nós duas seria completamente diferente.

_Você tem certeza que seria diferente? – Harry deu um passo a frente para mais perto de Luna, enquanto ela dava outro passo para trás, encostando na parede de pedra. Ele nem sabia o que, ou porque, estava fazendo. Mas inconscientemente ele já estava culpando a impulsividade grifinória.

_Claro que sim. Você gosta da Ginny, não de mim.

_ E se eu tivesse convidado qualquer outra garota, você sabe o que ela esperaria no final da noite? - Harry perguntou chegando mais perto, ainda encarando os grandes olhos azuis de Luna.

_Com certeza ela esperaria muita coisa do grande Harry Potter. Eu não esperaria nada por que ele me convidou como uma amiga. – Luna já estava completamente encostada à parede de pedra encarando Harry como se ele estivesse louco. E a cada vez que ela respirava Harry chegava mais perto, sem deixar de encarar seus olhos. Confirmando tudo o que ela havia dito: impulsividade grifinória.

Lentamente Harry chegou mais perto e encostou de leve os lábios nos lábios de Luna. Ele só queria sentir o gosto, só isso. Sentir o aroma tão diferente do de Ginny, um gosto que não lembrasse ela...

_Você só quer esquecer Harry... – Luna sussurrou para os lábios dele ainda muito próximos.

_Talvez seja isso mesmo Luna... muita coisa na cabeça sabe....você vai me fazer esquecer neste momento? – Harry sussurrou de volta.

_ A Ginny é minha amiga.

_ E eu ainda não tenho nada com ela...Luna...

_...ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. – ela completou a frase que ele hesitou em dizer. O que permitiu que Harry chegasse mais perto e a puxasse pela cintura, aproximando os lábios novamente, levemente no inicio e logo depois mais forte, explorando a boca pequena, pedindo passagem, ensinando devagar. Não que a experiência de Harry fosse enorme, mas ele tinha certeza que Luna nunca havia beijado antes, e ensiná-la parecia algo muito bom de se fazer.

Timidamente, Luna não sabia o que fazer com as mãos e Harry guiou seus braços para cima, para contornar o seu pescoço e logo Luna estava fazendo um carinho muito bom em seus cabelos já naturalmente despentados. Harry voltou sua atenção para os lábios pequenos da loira, moldando seus lábios aos dela e pedindo passagem com a língua, lentamente, até ela se acostumar com o movimento e beijá-lo de volta. O ritmo aumentou e à medida que ia aumentando Harry a pressionava mais na parede de pedra, e ficou feliz em constatar que sua avaliação visual se confirmava sob seu toque. O corpo de Luna tinha as curvas certas, apenas ocultas por camadas de tecidos largos, que a faziam se moldar perfeitamente ao seu corpo enquanto ele a pressionava e subia as mãos levemente, da cintura até o tronco e do tronco até o quadril e coxa.

O ar faltou e as bocas se separaram, Luna respirou como se daquele ar dependesse sua vida. Estava corada, sua pele branca como leite se tingia toda de um rosado que estava fascinando Harry. Ele levou a ponta dos dedos ate a face rosada e sentiu a pele quente do rubor sob seus dedos. Luna o fascinava de um jeito totalmente diferente, certamente não esperava dela mais do que amizade, mas ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa que alguém, algum dia, iria enxergar e amar do jeito que ela era. Com todas as suas qualidades e seus defeitos. Harry encostou o rosto de encontro ao dela, e logo iniciou outro beijo. Tanta coisa na cabeça, ele só queria ter aquele momento de esquecimento profundo, sendo apenas o Harry, um cara normal fazendo o que é normal na idade dele.

Luna aprendeu rápido, ela buscava a boca de Harry, e com os braços ainda ao redor de seu pescoço não deixava que ele se afastasse.

Uma hora se passou desde que eles haviam iniciado aquele momento a dois. E com a sorte de Mérlim ninguém havia aparecido naquele corredor, e naquele curto espaço de tempo os dois eram apenas um casal a mais de Hogwarts aproveitando o fim de noite após uma festa.

Sem ar os dois permaneceram um tempo abraçados com as testas coladas e olhos fechados respirando e tentando colocar um ponto final à aquele momento. Mas foi Luna quem primeiro abriu os olhos e fitou a face de Harry e disse:

_Obrigada pela noite Harry. Gostei muito de te acompanhar ao baile e de ter podido ajudar de alguma forma.

_Eu é que devo agradecer a sua companhia Luna. E me desculpe se eu forcei uma situação...

_Você não forçou situação nenhuma Harry. Estou feliz de ter ficado com você hoje, e como eu disse, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, aliás esse momento nem aconteceu você não concorda?

Ele riu diante as palavras dela e concordou com um aceno de cabeça, poderia confiar cegamente em Luna. Ela era uma daquelas pessoas leais, sinceras e amigas acima de todas as coisas. Ele se afastou de Luna, separando suas testas e encarando ela nos olhos. Seus grandes olhos azuis como cristais. Pegou em sua mão, e ali depositou um beijo junto a um "obrigado" sussurrado. Luna sorriu aquele sorriso radiante que raramente ele via em seus lábios, agora levemente inchados pelos beijos.

_É melhor eu voltar agora, e amanha vamos para casa. Tenha um bom natal Harry.

_Você também Luna, se divirta.

Ela deu um casto beijo no rosto de Harry, se virou e caminhou ao longo do corredor para chegar em sua sala comunal, mas antes de se afastar muito se virou e chamou por Harry mais uma vez. Ele se girou para fitá-la e ela disse:

_Eu sei que você não quer pensar em nada no momento, porque você já tem muito com o que se ocupar mas.... uma hora pense no que te falei, se você não contar a ela, ela não vai poder adivinhar.

_Ok Luna, prometo que vou pensar. Boa noite Luna, tenha bons sonhos, ate amanha no trem.

_Até Harry, vou tê-los. Ótimos sonhos, quero dizer.

**FIM ....**

**N/B**: Ain que emoção! Grah, ficou tão fofa! *.*

Você sabe que eu acho o Harry um banana, mas o seu

Ficou tão maravilhoso! Tão carinhoso, fofo e cavalheiro!

Na hora que ele beija a mão da Luna eu quase sofri um AVC.

A Luna ficou óóótima! Adorei as verdades que ela disse e

também gostei dela toda vermelhinha depois do beijo.

a história ficou super fofa, mesmo que tenha sido apenas

"um momento" entre os dois. Amei betar Grah! Beijo e AmoOo!

_**N/A:**__ Projeto antigo essa H/L comecei a escrever em uma noite há muito tempo atrás e esqueci dela aqui no pc, ai resgatei ela escrevi mais um pouco e só agora consegui terminar. Geralmente não shippo os dois, mas amo e paixão a Luna e para mim o Harry necessiatav de um momento normal no meio de toda a loucura Voldemort, e já que eles foram ao baile podiam ter ummomento sozinhos .. afinal ... adolescentes pelo amor de deus, quem nunca ficou com um amigo né huahuahuaauh. Bom agradeço de coração às minhas Consultoras de plantão, Ly Anne Black, Mônica, Thá (apesar dela sabotar todas as minhas fics Fannons ¬ ¬ ) e a Mestra Anis, que foram as primeiras a ler e a opinar sobre a fic. E a Mônica,lindaaaa que betou pra mim ^^ amooooo vcs . Espero que vcs gostem e deixem reviews pleaseeee ^^ bjussss _


End file.
